


Take The Leap

by darkshining



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshining/pseuds/darkshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom, so it's pretty silly :p comments are always appreciated and I'd like to thank my beta, Sam! She's the best :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Muse [for now] and none of this happened. Everything here is pure fiction.
> 
> enjoyyy ^-^

It was the start of a very pleasant evening. Our first album had just been released in our homeland and we had to celebrate that. Who were we kidding; we had never thought we would make it. Yet, here we were. It was a rather cold October night, and I was waiting for Dom outside his apartment, with Chris and Tom already by my side. Dom, as usual, took almost an hour to get ready, choosing between all the fashionable clothing items on his wardrobe, while we were wearing basically the same thing we always did.

"Okay, let's go!" said Dom, finally emerging from his place. We nodded and started to head to the restaurant we had decided to go.

Chris and Tom were in the front, being as loud as they could be, telling the whole block that Muse was the next greatest thing in Britain, while I and Dom stood behind, in quite silent mood. Dom was wearing something rather ordinary, which he might had settled for after many changes. The skinny jeans always made his legs look good, the big black overcoat made him look much classier than us, his usually short hair growing a little bit more.

"Starring me much, mate?" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I immediately blushed with him noticing how I looked at him, and then glanced away quickly, focusing on whatever was happening around. I could feel his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Nah. I'm just thinking about this album. It's good, huh? Quite pwoper."

"Definitely 'pwoper', Matt." Dom loved to mock my slight inability to say the letter 'r', just like I loved to mock his love for leopard print, and so many other things we had between each other.

"Do you think it will sell a lot of copies? Maybe we can get money. Like, big money."

"That is exactly what I'm hoping for." He put his arms around me, his much-bigger-than-me arms. "Money and girls, huh?”

I shrugged at the comment and let out a little laugh. That’s the great part, Matt. You know you’ll never get what you actually want, so just settle.

After much walking, we arrived at a tall building, in which was located the fancy restaurant. It was a Japanese restaurant, with dim lights, it all felt very cozy and relaxed. The walls, painted red, gave that place such a good energy that I almost forgot everything that was troubling me. Every thought haunted by that blonde haired man was slowly slipping away with the good feeling I was getting from that place. I could’ve forgotten about him if he wasn’t sitting beside me.

The dinner went as fast as I could notice, after all that saké I had. Dom restrained himself with a couple of beers only, while Chris and Tom went with all forces in anything with alcohol in it. After some hours, all the food was gone and all that was left was drinks. Drinks that I wouldn’t dare to take more; after all, I knew my limit. I knew what would happen if I didn’t respect it. Control yourself, Matty, be sober.

"You know what we should do?" Chris asked, starting to get up, a little dizzy and falling to the sides. "We should go up to the roof."

"How are we supposed to just go to the roof, Chris?"

"No, it's not like that! Everyone goes there! Right, Dom?” The blonde one shrugged and laughed at how flamboyant Chris was acting. The taller man grabbed Tom and Dom's arms, who grabbed my arm and we were all taken by that idea. Four men not in their righteous state going to the roof of a high building, sounds great.

After all, Chris was right and the worker in the restaurant led us to the roof. Apparently it was a common thing, but the place wasn't really filled with people today, just some couples snogging in the moonlight. That could be us; he should be holding my hand and kissing me. Goddamn it, Matthew. Chris and Tom got their arms around each other's shoulders, they were singing songs in a volume higher than the couples wanted to hear, but at least the show was amusing.

Dom and I stood by the metal barrier by the edge of the building, which assured me we wouldn't fall all those meters to the floor. I wasn’t even feeling that dizzy myself, but I looked like my job to worry about the other two drunks. I looked around and saw the beautiful night sky lit with a thousand stars. Oh, I wished I had my constellation maps with me right now. I looked further and further until I found different skies right beside me. I just couldn’t look away from those.

"You really alright, Bells? Second time you're staring." Dom's eyes caught mine while I was inspecting his beautiful features. The storm-like skies inside his irises made my own ocean blue eyes back away so easily. Maybe I was just too afraid of the turmoil that such a storm would bring.

"Yeah, it’s just that… There’s a lot going on, you know, inside my head. A lot of things that I don’t think it should be in my head, I think, but they constantly are… nagging me," I blurted out. It was funny how alcohol made you let go of all inhibitions; or maybe just the fact that I could trust that man beside me with anything, even if he was the root of my problems, made me blabber like this.

“Really? What’s up?” The blonde asked, resting his arms on the barrier and looking at me with the most attention he could give. I looked at him and, briefly, I forgot we were in that roof, with lots of people, with our drunken mates singing a high-pitched whatever in the back. All I could think of was how those dim lights made Dom’s eyes so much deeper in his stare, how his lips looked so inviting, his arms were in the perfect shape… Concentrate, Matt. He’s going to say that you’re staring again.

“Oh, just… hm… I don’t know if I should tell you.” I looked away from his strong figure and stared into the deep blue sky. The stars made everything so perfect for what could happen. But it wouldn’t. I was just the sad man that was in love with his best friend, his straight best friend that was always surrounded by the prettiest girls, a different face at least every week. None of them stayed longer than that for me to bother to know their names or recognize them at all.

“C’mon, Matthew! You tell me everything; you can’t just… not tell me this.” He came closer to me and put one of his hands in my arm, holding it and making me look at him. That puppy face he always made when he wanted something. Ugh, why would that be so important? I couldn’t give in, I wouldn’t let this ruin our friendship. I would tell him, he would be awkward and speechless, things wouldn’t be the same… I could suffer from being only beside him, but this was better than no Dom beside me.

“I can’t. It’s too… different, I think? It’s just… too much. Too much, Dom.”

The silence came after that. The hand in my arm didn’t let go, it only squeezed tighter. His stormy eyes were as enigmatic as they could, examining me, probably trying to figure it out. Goddamn, Dominic knew me so well, he would know in a second. I looked into his eyes, pleading to let this go, just this once. He wasn’t going to.

“Ermh… where are those two anyway?” I said, clearing my throat and looking around, after realizing the singing had stopped. My eyes searched for a while until I found the two men sitting in a corner talking about anything. Going to talk to them was a good excuse for not telling Dom anything. I got away from the barrier to make my way to them, but I couldn’t get away from Dom’s hand, and he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. “Do you mind, Dominic dear?”

“I actually do. I’m curious now and you have to tell me.” He pulled my arm with more strength I was expecting. I tripped over my own feet, the alcohol clouding my steps and I feel straight into him. My free hand rested on his chest while the other was holding onto his coat, pulling it down slightly, to prevent me from falling to the ground. My face was a little below where his heart was, but I could still feel the fast thumps it made inside his ribcage. I didn’t want to move, the sound of his heart made shivers run down my spine, and even though it wasn’t the first time we were that close, this felt much more intimate than any other time. It feels like this for you, Matt. For him, you’re just awkwardly lingering.

“Dom… can I…?” I said straightening myself but not letting my hand get away from his chest, or my wrist from his grip. He didn’t seem to mind. He couldn’t…

“No…” his free hand rested on top of mine, holding me in place. I didn’t know what would happen, but I knew what I hoped for. We were breathing heavily and so close to each other, I suddenly became aware of our legs being almost intertwined and my arm circling his waist. He’s playing with you. He realized and he will laugh at your face in two seconds.

“Dom… What are you… doing?” I said between laughter, faking a discomfort in that situation that was all I ever wanted.

“I’ll have to pretend it’s the alcohol’s fault.” My eyes widened when his mouth crashed clumsily into mine. My mind couldn’t process everything that was happening between our bodies and my own mind. My insides were burning up with every different taste I got from Dom’s mouth, every touch that enhanced our contact made me melt inside. That was better than I had ever dared to imagine.

None of us wanted to stop, as it seemed to be. After the initial shock of the reciprocity of my feelings, I let go of my inhibitions and fear and gave myself to his arms, which held me tight, like he was stopping me from letting go. Didn’t he know that I could never go away?

We stopped kissing right when I felt I was going to be too overwhelmed with joy, only to look each other in the eye. I wasn’t afraid of the oncoming storm any longer. There was no turmoil waiting for me inside those eyes looking at me lovingly. Between cheers from our bandmates and a confused look from me to Dom, I realized I’ve never been happier.

“Why… why are they cheering so much?” I asked shyly, still between his arms and feeling his hot breath near me.

“Oh, I told them. I wanted us to come here, because I needed to try something with you. I needed to celebrate our band’s first big thing with… our first big thing, I guess?” we chuckled and he held me in a tight embrace. I buried my face on the crook of his neck, sensing the smell I loved so much. I had him in my arms, I had my lips on him and my love was in display. “It was a lucky guess," he said when I lifted my head to look at him again. God, I could never get tired of looking at him. “You could’ve thrown me right off this roof.”

“So you just… Didn’t know? You took a chance?” I smiled with the idea that he was bolder than I ever was; I would’ve never done this.

“Yep. I’m glad I did. I’ve been struggling with this for months now. I always thought I was… you know… Straight. But I guess I’m gay for you, Bells.”

I couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. I wondered what Dom was going through, since I had never known about myself. It felt natural for me to fall for a man, especially such a perfect man like Dominic. It felt more than natural; obvious.

“Thanks for that.” I gave him a little kiss and he smiled against my mouth. I probably would never get enough of his mouth and his touch. I couldn’t help but smiling back and realizing how lucky I was in that spot. Out of everyone Dom could’ve had, and God knows that’s a lot, he chose me, his awkward skinny best friend. Me, the one that was afraid of the leap that it took to reach my happiness. So stupid of me… Happiness was barely a step away.


End file.
